happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cro-Marmot's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Cro-Marmot and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview Despite being encased in a block of ice and being completely silent, he actually interacts with a lot of characters on the show and gets along with most of them. Some of his interactions are only made up of him giving ice cream to other characters. Relationships Cuddles Cro-Marmot appears to be good friends with Cuddles. In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) he plays dress up with him and Toothy. In Can't Stop Coffin he plays baseball with him. S3E2 Miss.png|Cro-Marmot was kicked off the team later for throwing a ball no one could catch, allowing Toothy to get a homerun. Giggles They are shown to be friends in Snow What? That's What!. In other episodes they have more romantic interactions with each other as seen in Cold Hearted and Wipe Out!. Snow5.png|Giggles waves at Cro-Marmot. LBE1 They Are Happy Together.png|Cro and Giggles dating. Toothy Just like Cuddles, Cro-Marmot appear to be good friends. In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) he plays dress up with him and Toothy. In Can't Stop Coffin he plays baseball with him. STV1E13.3 Cro's a pretty lady.png|Toothy, Cuddles, and Cro-Marmot play dress up. Lumpy They have interacted several times and appear to have a very neutral relationship. Both characters meet in A Change of Heart when Lumpy buys meat from Cro-Marmot's butcher shop. In Wipe Out! they are enemies, as Lumpy laughs at Cro-Marmot when the latter falls off his board, which makes Cro-Marmot freeze the ocean. However, in In a Jam, Lumpy is awed by Cro-Marmot's guitar skills. Cro-Marmot was also one of the performers at Lumpy's circus in Mime to Five. Wipe 62.jpg|Lumpy approaching Cro-Marmot. Pointandlaugh2.png|Lumpy laughing at him. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_57.png|Cro-Marmot being paid for his work. Petunia Their only interactions with each other have been romantic, as seen in Wipe Out! and Chill Kringle were in the latter, he falls in love with her frozen corpse. Icekiss.png|He has a way with the ladies. Icylove.png|Cro-Marmot in love with Petunia (or rather what remains of her). Handy In In a Jam, Handy is impressed with Cro-Marmot's guitar playing. Nutty Their main interaction with each other is in Wipe Out!, in which Nutty purchases an ice cream cone from Cro-Marmot's truck. The interaction is very brief and ends quickly. Cro-Marmot also sold meat to Nutty in A Change of Heart. NuttyAndCroMarmot.png|Nutty looks at Cro-Marmot. Wipe_9.jpg|Nutty buys ice cream from Cro-Marmot's truck. Sniffles Just like Handy, their only interaction together is in In a Jam, where he is impressed with Cro-Marmot's guitar playing. Pop Pop bought ice cream from Cro-Marmot in Water Way to Go and Milk Pong. Cub The two characters might have possibly interacted offscreen when Cub went to buy a popsicle from Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck in A Hole Lotta Love. Flaky They are seen waiting near a bus stop together in Ipso Fatso. Flaky gets annoyed by him when she is hit in the head by Lumpy's fist, thinking is was Cro-Marmot who did it. They also perform tricks at a circus together in Mime to Five. Flakcro.png|Flaky thinks Cro-Marmot hit her. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_49.png|Flaky... HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_50.png|...and Cro-Marmot! The Mole These two characters have been together several times, but there doesn’t seem to be much of a relationship between them. In From Hero to Eternity The Mole is standing on Cro-Marmot as they are both being sucked into a hole in the ground. In A Change of Heart, The Mole holds up Cro-Marmot's line at his butcher shop. In Wingin' It, The Mole checks Cro-Marmot for contraband, before he can get on the plane. In Wipe Out!, The Mole sticks the surfing trophy in Cro-Mamrot's ice and walks away. STV1E1.2 From Hero to Eternity.png|The Mole standing on Cro-Marmot. STV1E11.1 Security Mole.png|Cro-Marmot meets security Mole. Crotrophy.png|The Mole gives Cro-Marmot his prize. Russell Cro-Marmot and Russell are shown to be good friends in Can't Stop Coffin, where they play baseball together, along with Cuddles and Toothy. They also appear together in See What Develops at the grand opening of a supermarket and participate in the swimming competition in By The Seat Of Your Pants. IMG_20131029_164405.jpg|Russell with Cro-Marmot. S3E2 Sad Russell.png|Russell plays baseball. S3E2 Cro baseball.png|Cro-Marmot plays with him. Lifty and Shifty Like most other characters, Cro-Marmot is enemies with the raccoon brothers. They kidnap him in Swelter Skelter so they can stay cool from the heat. Mime Mime and Cro-Marmot are friends. In Brake the Cycle, they both are enjoying a picnic together. Mime made a balloon hat for him in See What Develops. Cro-Marmot also sold meat to him in A Change of Heart. They are coworkers at Lumpy's circus in Mime to Five. Crocycle.png|Mime giving Cro-Marmot a dirty look. S3E18 Brake the Cycle Mime and Cro-Marmot.png|Cro and Mime having a picnic. Flippy/Fliqpy While he has never directly interacted with either side of Flippy, he most likely fears Fliqpy, after the events of By The Seat Of Your Pants, where he and several other characters leave the swimming competition after Fliqpy kills the audience. Splendid Unlike a majority of the characters, Cro-Marmot isn't really into Splendid. In Wrath of Con he's one of the few characters who don't associate with Splendid, he instead sells his own merchandise. His only interaction with Splendid so far occurred in See What Develops where Splendid was shown annoyed at Cro-Marmot for occupying a phone booth. Trivia *Flippy, Disco Bear, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are the only characters yet to be seen with him. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe